<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exploration Revelation by fuzipenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918481">Exploration Revelation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin'>fuzipenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They share a spark, but they're still individuals, with differing wants and desires. As they start exploring their adult frames, this becomes even more apparent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exploration Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>11. Coming Untouched</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               “Want me to play with your port?” Sideswipe asked, sliding his hand between Sunstreaker’s thighs and cupping his exposed valve. It twitched beneath his hand, still sensitive from the last overload.</p><p>               Their adult frames had been a revelation. Ever since they had gotten them a week ago, they’d spent nearly every waking hour that they weren’t at work exploring each other. They had started spark merging at a very young age as all twins did, and although it was special and pleasurable, there was a different kind of pleasure to be had from their arrays.</p><p>               Sideswipe wondered sometimes if one could become addicted to interfacing. Then he looked at his brother and realized maybe for him, it was less an addition to interfacing and more an addiction to Sunstreaker.</p><p>               “I thought you said it wasn’t all that great,” Sunstreaker said, looking over his shoulder.</p><p>               “Yeah, but you melt when I kiss the back of your knees, and I just giggle,” Sideswipe pointed out.</p><p>               “Like a weirdo,” Sunstreaker said fondly, smiling a little. “Alright, go for it. After, are you ok if I try fisting you?”</p><p>               Sideswipe’s vents caught even as he slid his hand backward, feeling the small cover covering Sunstreaker’s aft port slide away. “Yup. I wouldn’t mind in the slightest.”</p><p>               “Why would I think you… would…”</p><p>               Sunstreaker trailed off as Sideswipe felt around the area of his twin’s body that he hadn’t touched yet. It was a little more recessed than their valves, so it was difficult to stimulate on their own. Sideswipe had tried in the washracks one day but had given up after nearly falling flat on his face contorting himself to reach it.</p><p>               “Ok?” Sideswipe asked. He shifted away from where he had been spooning Sunstreaker’s back so he could watch and make sure his fingers weren’t about to catch on anything they shouldn’t. It also gave him the opportunity to evaluate the little opening that their bodies expelled extraneous wastes from.</p><p>               The rim was malleable like their valves, without the extra metalmesh of lips protecting the entrance. To Sideswipe’s understanding, the opening didn’t self-lubricate, so he dipped his fingers in the mix of fluids just inside Sunstreaker’s valve and stroked his wet digits over the port.</p><p>               Sunstreaker shivered, rolling forward onto his front a little. “Yeah, it’s…”</p><p>               “… kinda weird, huh?” Sideswipe commented. “Your fingers felt good, but not good like over my node or anything.”</p><p>               Sunstreaker hummed in a non-committal way and since he didn’t tell Sideswipe to quit, he kept going. He varied the motions of his hand, making little circles around the port and then over it, rubbing back and forth, and finally just barely dipping the tip of his smallest finger into the hole.</p><p>               “Sides…”</p><p>               “Hmm?” Sideswipe replied absently, caught up in comparing the heat of this opening to that of a valve. It was tighter of course, and seemed even hotter, at least to his fingers.</p><p>               “… don’t stop.”</p><p>               Sideswipe raised an orbital ridge at his brother’s back and nodded. This was the best part about their new frames; finding out what each of them liked and didn’t care for. There was a lot of the former, little of the latter, and some things were fell in the middle, in the range of nothing exciting. While stimulating Sideswipe’s port seemed to be in the last category, it looked like it was in the first for Sunstreaker.</p><p>               “I wonder how much it stretches,” Sideswipe mused, recoating his fingers in more lubricant. Sunstreaker was still producing plenty so Sideswipe didn’t think he’d need the tube of artificial fluids, but he checked its position on their berthside table to confirm it was there just to be sure.</p><p>               Sideswipe gently eased his finger deeper inside, Sunstreaker whimpering slightly. The sound made Sideswipe’s spike sit up and take notice, but he did his best to ignore it. That definitely wasn’t going in this opening any time soon, not if the tightness around his finger was any indication. There was certainly some clenching happening inside, just like the depths of a valve though, which Sideswipe found fascinating.</p><p>               It didn’t take long for Sideswipe to moisten the opening enough that he could thrust his finger in and out of it. After a few strokes, Sunstreaker started rocking his hips back into each penetration, soft moans trickling out of his mouth. When Sideswipe leaned up to take a glimpse at his brother’s face, he saw it lack with pleasure, his optic shutters fluttering over out an out of focus blank stare.</p><p>               “You like this,” Sideswipe remarked, licking his lips. “Like a lot, huh?”</p><p>               They’d found out that while Sideswipe had practically no inhibitions in his sexual reactions, Sunstreaker was a little more restrained. Which made Sideswipe that more determined to find something Sunstreaker really went wild over.</p><p>               “Think you could overload?” Sideswipe asked, sinking his finger in deeper, until his hand butted up against Sunstreaker’s aft.</p><p>               “… I… I’m not… maybe?” Sunstreaker replied, his vents opening wider. A few drops of lubricant seeped out of his valve, wetting the bedding beneath him and Sideswipe got an idea.</p><p>               “Roll over,” Sideswipe instructed, gently withdrawing his hand. “Up on your knees a little.”</p><p>               Moving a little unsteadily, Sunstreaker followed Sideswipe’s demands, grabbing a pillow to hug to his chest. Sideswipe took a moment to admire the pertly upturned aft, valve biolights blinking enticingly at him. Farther down, Sunstreaker’s turgid spike bobbed in the air. Sideswipe’s fingers itched to touch familiar territory, but he already knew how Sunstreaker liked his valve and spike played with. He had no idea how Sunstreaker would react to what he wanted to do next.</p><p>               As it turned out, aft play was the thing that Sunstreaker went wild for.</p><p>               “Ahh! Ahh, frag…!” Sunstreaker exclaimed when Sideswipe licked over the port opening. He massaged the rim with his glossa for several seconds before plunging the tip inside, Sunstreaker’s hips snapping backwards.</p><p>               Sideswipe grabbed his brother’s aft to hold him still and dove back in.</p><p>               <em>Good?</em> Sideswipe asked after a minute, although he already knew the answer to that based on Sunstreaker’s increasingly loud cries and pleas.              </p><p>               <em>… don’t stop… for the love of Primus… please… more…</em> Sunstreaker begged over their bond.</p><p>               And as it turned it, Sunstreaker begging was something <em>Sideswipe</em> went a little wild for.</p><p>               He pushed his face firmly against Sunstreaker’s aft and doubled his efforts, slurping enthusiastically at the spasming rim of the port. It was far more relaxed now and Sideswipe could get his glossa pretty deep, so he thrust it in and out, aching to get farther inside, wanting more of those uninhibited moans from his twin. He drank them in like the finest high grade, so focused on his brother’s pleasure that he lost track of his own array’s reactions.</p><p>               “Sides… Sides… I’m gonna…” Sunstreaker gasped, his thighs spreading wider, rucking up the berth covers.</p><p>               <em>Do it… do it, Sunny. Frag you’re so hot. You’re going to overload just like this, aren’t you? I won’t even have to touch you anywhere else. Do it. Come on my mouth</em>, Sideswipe instructed, feeling like he was going to combust himself.</p><p>               He leaned back long enough to purse his lips and blow a stream of air over the now sopping wet port opening and then he returned to it, plunging his glossa in roughly.</p><p>               Sunstreaker threw back his head and keened, rocking his body backwards against Sideswipe’s mouth. Out of the corner of his optic, Sideswipe saw a splatter of lubricant release from his twin’s valve and when he freed up a hand to reach under and grasp Sunstreaker’s spike, it was pulsing in overload. </p><p>               Sideswipe didn’t let up his attack on Sunstreaker’s port and his brother’s moans started hitching, his entire framing shuddering as his charge almost immediately started building again. Suddenly feeling the urgency in his own pelvis, Sideswipe scrambled upright, quickly slicking his spike before aiming it at Sunstreaker’s gaping valve opening. He thrust deep, Sunstreaker collapsing forward onto his belly.</p><p>               “More… more…” Sunstreaker begged, his fingers clawing at the berth, hips still cocking his pelvis backwards.</p><p>               Sideswipe hurriedly stuck his thumb into his mouth, working it between his lips until it was dripping with oral lubricant and then slid it inside Sunstreaker’s port. The opening had loosened just enough to allow the larger digit passage and it squeezed in, making Sunstreaker thrash in place.</p><p>               “Don’t stop… don’t ever stop…” Sunstreaker cried out, sounding delirious with the pleasure as another overload gripped him.</p><p>               At this rate, they’d have to postpone Sideswipe getting fisted. Because this… the way Sunstreaker bucked and flailed beneath him… this was far more rewarding than anything else Sideswipe had done yet.</p><p> </p><p>~ End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>